


Dad

by FallenFurther



Series: Episode related fics [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Reunions, post-episode, the long reach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: A post-episode fic for The Long Reach Part 1 and 2.This is Scott's point of view of being saved by and them the reunion in Thunderbird Two.
Series: Episode related fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612372
Kudos: 23





	Dad

The rock beneath his feet suddenly broke up, as he grabbed the controls for his jet pack. The force threw him forward and the shock of it made Scott unable to do anything to stop it. The force flipped him over and he slid down the rock. Training kicked in and he let go of the controls and tried to get some grip on the rock. Its smooth surface and his momentum worked against him as he slipped down it and deeper into the planetoid. Scott’s heart raced at the idea that he might get trapped or worse in the rock. His brothers had gone through enough, they couldn’t, mustn’t, lose him. His hands refused to find any purchase on the surface. He lost contact with the rock and he was falling. Fear of leaving his brothers filled him. Then he was jolted to a standstill. A hand in his, just when he needed it most. Relief filled him first, and then, as the dust dissipated, he saw the face of the man who saved him. 

“Dad.”

Scott stared up at that familiar face and knew everything would work out. Those familiar blue eyes looked into his and Scott was young again. Eight years of grief started falling away as he stared at the man who had raised him. Dad was alive. 

“I got you, son. Now, what you say we get out of here.”

Scott smiled up at his Dad, unable to process all the emotions running through him. There was just too much to say, too much to process. But the firm grip on his hand, the pull on his shoulder, confirmed this was real. It was the juddering of the rock that snapped Scott back into action. He flipped the spare controls into his free hand and powered up his jetpack. He gripped his Dad’s hand firmly and flew up beside him before pulling him up onto the rock. Scott pulled his father to standing and looked him up and down. He was still in the same uniform Scott had last seen him in, though a little battered. It was a testament to the engineering that it was in a workable condition after so long. There was nothing externally wrong with his father, but he could tell that he wasn’t in good condition. His skin was so pale and looked thin. But there was still that strength in his eyes. Scott wrapped his arms around his Dad and gave him the first hug the man had had in eight years. Feeling his father’s arms around him brought back memories of childhood and comfort. Scott had taken his father’s place in the family and it had been the hardest thing he had had to do. Now, he could pass some of it back. The rock started to move, and Scott slipped one arm further around his Dad, who instinctively held on to him. Scott looked up and fired up the jetpack. He tried to ignore the muscle wastage his father had and how his grip was not as firm as it used to be. Instead, Scott focused ahead, watching the movement of the rocks, and steering them out of the planetoid. 

It felt like the longest time had passed, but eventually the Thunderbirds came into view. His heart lifted at the thought of reuniting his brothers with Dad. A missing piece of the family puzzle found, ready to be slotted back in where it belonged. Scott had been waiting for the com to connect, though he suspected that Thunderbird Two would be picking up the extra lifesign with him. 

“I’ve got him, John.” The words felt amazing to speak. “Get the med bay ready.”

“Bay doors are open, Scott. We’re standing by.” 

Scott guided them into Thunderbird Two and they floated next to Four as the doors closed beneath them. Scott looked over and watched his brothers enter, youngest first. The looks of unbelief on their faces changing to joy warmed his heart. 

“Boys.”

As did Alan pushing off Gordon and diving at Dad. Scott remembered how much losing Dad had affected the youngest. He’d spent many a night comforting the ten-year-old, and Alan had spent some of those nights in Scott’s bed. Had there been gravity, Alan and Dad would have ended up on the floor. As Scott watched each of his brothers join Alan in hugging their Dad, the weight that had sat on his shoulders for the last eight years started to lift. Scott smiled and pushed off Four. He slipped naturally into the hug. How many times had they bundled Dad like this as kids? Scott couldn’t help thinking this was the best one yet. They released Dad and every face was still glued to the man they had crossed the solar system for. 

“You got the old ‘bird into space. Impressive.”

“It was Brains’ idea.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.”

The coughing fit that came next made Virgil jump into action and get a monitor on Dad. The relief that they had Dad mixed with the concern for his health after so long in space. 

“How did you do it, Dad? How did you last so long?”

“Surviving was easy. How did I last? Thinking of all of you. I knew you’d find a way. I never gave up hope.”

Scott could never have prepared himself for the effect that just hearing Dad’s voice had on him. It may be rough from disuse, but it was still familiar and brought comfort beyond anything else. The shrill of the alarm interrupted the reunion and everyone jumped slipped back into action. 

“Incoming debris.”

“We’ll take care of Dad. Get back to your ships.”

Scott smiled as he watched Virgil carry Dad towards Thunderbird Two’s cockpit. There was still disbelief in his heart, but he knew this was real. They had done it. They had found Dad and were going to bring him home. Scott hadn’t moved, not quite ready to leave Dad, and he could see the reluctance in Alan. Neither wanted to leave Dad’s side. Then Dad looked over his shoulder and gazed right into Scott’s eyes. 

“Scott, thank you.”

They held the eye contact. Scott understood what his Dad was saying. He’d kept his brothers safe, had stepped up and made his father proud. He nodded. The weight on his shoulders continued to fall. He no longer had to carry everything. Scott felt some of the tension in his shoulders relax away for the first time in years. With his Dad now back, he didn’t have to carry the burden of responsibility on his own anymore. Out the corner of his eye, Scott could see Alan slipping on his helmet, eyes still glued on Dad. He understood how Alan felt, doing the same himself. After the door shut behind Virgil and Dad, Scott pushed off Four towards Alan. He steadied himself with the side of the module, before pulling Alan into a hug. Alan gripped him back.

“We found Dad.” 

Scott smiled; his arms still wrapped around Alan as the floor of the module started to open. 

“We did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Took a while to find a time to write this. Still coming to terms with this being the end of Thunderbirds are go. Forced myself to edit this to get it out, though the tears are still threatening to come.


End file.
